1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of packaging and, more specifically, to a compact packaging arrangement for garments made from delicate materials, particularly hosiery items.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There is a wide range of delicate garments sold in the marketplace today. Such garments encompass various items which collectively can be classified as hosiery, including stockings, leggings, knee-highs, panties, pantyhose, many undergarments and the like. A common characteristic of these types of garments is the delicate nature of the materials from which they are made, e.g., nylon, LYCRA, spandex, silk and the like. Due to the delicate nature of the material, particular care must be taken in packaging these types of garments in order to minimize tears or runs.
In the past, these types of delicate garments have been either sold in rather bulky packages or simply without separate packaging in order to minimize the possibility of damaging the items. However, bulky packaging is not considered to be economically advantageous. For instance, higher amounts of packaging materials are needed to form bulky packages as compared to compact packages. In addition, transportation and storage costs are inherently higher in connection with larger packaging. Furthermore, valuable store space can be wasted in displaying a product in bulky packaging as compared to a compact packaging arrangement. Providing products without packaging has applicability to sales in certain merchandise stores, but is not suitable for many other applications.
A significant improvement in the art of packaging delicate garments is considered to be presented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,606. The invention covered by the ""606 patent recognized the desire to present hosiery in an extremely compact package that can be manufactured, stored, shipped and displayed, as well as carried by consumers in a pocket or handbag, in a convenient and economical manner. Particularly advantageous in connection with the hosiery package disclosed in this patent is not only the compact nature of the package, but also the ability of the hosiery to readily assume an uncompressed state as soon as the package is opened. In this manner, the product can be carried by the user, while also being easily and conveniently useable.
Although significant improvements in the compact packaging of delicate garments have been made in the recent past, there still exists a need in the art for improvements relating to providing both additional assurance against damaging the garments during packaging and enhanced packaging systems. In addition, although various specific packaging arrangements have been proposed in the art, there still exists a need for an improved package which represents an economical and reliable package which can provide for enhanced consumer appeal and provide additional safeguards against potential product damage.
The present invention is directed to a compact packaging arrangement for delicate garments, wherein the packaging is designed to safeguard against damaging the delicate materials of the garments during packaging thereof. In accordance with the invention, each garment package includes a container body within which a garment is received, and a cover insert arranged within an upper portion of the container body. Preferably, the cover insert includes a cover member provided with a plurality of openings designed to permit air to pass through the cover member as the cover member is placed within the container body. In addition, the cover member is also preferably provided with a pull tab element, preferably a pivotable ring element, for use in connection with removing the cover member to access the garment. In one preferred embodiment of the invention, a buffer material is positioned atop the garment within the container body, between the garment and the cover member, to safeguard the garment from potential damage by the insertion of the cover member.
The package also includes a cap adapted to extend over the container body so as to seal the container body. In accordance with a most preferred form of the invention, upper interior wall portions of the container body are formed with projections beneath which the cover member is placed, thereby retaining the cover member in a position which maintains the garment in place until the cover member is manually removed. Similar projections are also provided on inner wall portions of the cap which cooperate with a lip provided about an open end of the container body in order to secure the cap atop the container body.
A machine and corresponding method for packaging the delicate garments are also provided. In accordance with these aspects of the invention, a fluid source, such as a pneumatic source, is utilized to generate a pressure differential in a delivery or pre-load tube in order to initially draw and then direct the garment, preferably followed by the buffer material, to a pre-positioned container body. Thereafter, the fluid source is used to shift a piston which forces the garment and buffer material into the container body, while also placing the cover member in a position of garment retention. Subsequently, the cap can be suitably positioned to complete the main package. In accordance with one preferred embodiment of the invention, a sealing arrangement is employed to further retain the cap on the container body. The sealing arrangement can include an upper extension having an aperture for hanging the package from a store display rod.
The machine for performing the packaging includes the fluid source, as well as a multi-positioning system designed to systematically arrange the container body for receipt of the garment and buffer material and, subsequently, the cover member. In a semi-automatic form of the machine, provisions are made to assure the safe operation of the machine by either requiring specific placement of the hands of a user during specific phases of operation, or by preventing operation of the machine when the user""s hands are sensed in the actual work zones.
Additional objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when taken in conjunction with the drawings wherein like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts in the several views.